A Secret Weapon
by Chloe1
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but Angela is a teen, and is about to go on a date, but her date goes totally wrong in more than one way. My first WTR fic, please R/R, and no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger, or any of its characters, I write this just for fun.

Hey y'all this is my first Walker fic, so please R/R, and be nice no flames, I take "constructive criticism", but be forewarned my editing skills are pretty bad, I'm working on it though!! Hope you enjoy.

****

Chapter 1

Head over Heels

Angela Walker made her way down the hall to her algebra class. Her best friend, and Jimmy's daughter, Ruth raced to catch up with her. 

"Did you see that new kid in English today? He was totally checkin' you out." Ruth squealed. Angela blushed, as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Angela, now 15, was definitely Alex and Walker's daughter. She had her mother's figure her dad's eyes, a tanned complexion, and dirty blonde hair. 

"He was not." Angela denied, silently praying he was.

"Whatever." Ruth gave in as they entered the class. Angela was ecstatic to see the new kid in the seat right next to her's, she casually made her way over and sat down.

"Hey you're in my English class aren't you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I am." Angela was thrilled that he noticed.

"Names Jack McGregor." Jack stretched out his hand.

"Angela Walker." Angela introduced, returning the handshake. The entire class Angela could feel Jack watching her, it would have been creepy, if she wasn't so head over heels for him. As the bell rang, Angela gathered her books and made her way for the door, Jack jumped in front of her blocking her way out. 

"Hey how about you and me catch a movie Friday?" Jack suggested.

"Well I'll have to check with my parents, but I would love to." Angela couldn't believe how corny she sounded, needing to check with her parents before going out, but her parents made it clear Angela could not go out on any date without their permission.

"Great I'll call you tonight." Angela smiled as she jotted down her number on a scratch sheet of paper.

Later that night, on the Walker's ranch, the family had just settled down for dinner.

"So Angela how was you day today?" Angela's father asked.

"Ok, Dad, Mom, there is this really cute, new guy in school and his name is Jack McGregor, and he asked me out to the movies on Friday night, and I really want to go, is it ok?" Walker and Alex sat stunned they haven't had such a response in awhile.

"McGregor, why does that sound familiar." Walker pondered.

"Oh come on Dad, you're a Texas ranger, you've run into millions of people." Angela turned to her mother, the more sympathetic one when it came to guys.

"Please mom, I promise I won't be out late, I really want to go." She pleaded. Alex sighed and glanced over in Walker's direction.

"It's fine with me Walker." Usually when it was ok with Alex, it was ok with Walker.

"Alright." Walker gave in. "But I want you back by curfew." Angela smiled, she couldn't wait to tell Jack and Ruth.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." Angela thanked.

"Just be safe." Walker cautioned.

"As always." Angela replied, her mind already drifting off to what she was going to wear.

****

What do y'all think? I know kind of out there, but I'm working on it.


	2. Like Father Like Son

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Forgot to mention. McGregor is mine!! (I'm pretty sure there was never a character in the WTR series with the last name McGregor, but I could be wrong.) Thanks for the reviews!!

****

Chapter 2

Like Father like Son

Jack McGregor slipped in the front door of his apartment. His dad sat slouched in front of the TV watching some game on TV.

"How was your first day Jack?" His father asked getting up to clear the empty beer cans from the coffee table. 

"I met the girl." Jack informed. A smile inched across his father's face.

"Walker's girl?" He asked.

"Angela Walker, yeah, I'm going on a date with her Friday night." Jack informed, throwing his backpack on the couch and pulling a coke from the refrigerator.

"Good boy." He praised, drawing yet another beer from the cooler that sat at the end of the couch. 

"I'm not so sure about this Dad, I know Walker hurt you along time ago, but that was in the past, why does Angela have to get involved?" Jack asked. His father's glare could of driven holes through his temple, Jack shifted nervously in his seat.

"You know perfectly why, don't worry we won't kill the girl, don't tell me your actually interested in her?" His father snapped.

"She's cute, but if she is anything like you say her father is, then I ain't interested in her." Jack assured as he finished his coke and tossed it onto the carpet.

"Pick up the can boy." His father corrected as he returned to watching TV. Jack obeyed, studying his father as he tossed the can into the trash can and went into the kitchen to make dinner. He pulled a box of frozen pizza from the fridge, unwrapped it, and slid it into the oven. Before Mom left, she use to make the best meal, home-made lasagna from scratch, chicken parmesan, Mom's profession was a cook, and she loved to cook. Dad's idea of making dinner though was picking up the phone and dialing for Chinese. It beat macaroni and cheese and frozen pizza every night, but never compared to Mom's meals. 

Jack's dad blamed Walker on mom's disappearance. Jack never heard from his mom after she disappeared, just one day he came home from school and she was gone. The family use to live in Dallas, but after Walker destroyed Dad's life, they moved to Mississippi, and after Mom left they moved back and dad began to plan his revenge on Walker. Jack never planned on being part of his revenge, but he constantly seeked his father's approval. After Walker paid, Dad promised they'd move to Mexico, a place Jack always wanted to live. He was fascinated with the Mexican culture. 

"_Walker deserves what's coming to him, and as long as Dad doesn't kill Angela it was fine with him_." Jack concluded. Tomorrow was Friday, the big day, Dad would finally get his revenge, Jack would finally get the approval he always wanted, and Walker would pay.

****

Short, but sweet. Still working on it, hope y'all like it. 


	3. Big Date

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Sorry about the editing.

****

Chapter 3

The Big Date

"Mom I can't find my boots!" Angela called down, she was half way into her closet tossing out clogs, high heels, and sneakers.

"My gosh it looks like Foot Locker exploded." Walker commented. He stood in the doorway a coffee mug in hand watching his daughter prepare for her date.

"Very funny Dad!" Angela called from within her locker.

"Found them." Alex exclaimed entering the room boots in hand. Angela emerged from her closet. Running her palms over the wrinkles on her blouse.

"Thanks mom." Angela thanked sitting on the edge of her bed she slipped on her boots, she glanced up to see both her parents watching her.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"Be careful Angel." Her father cautioned. Her mom just laughed.

"Don't forget your mascara." Alex reminded. Angela lept from her bed, rushing over to her make-up table, applied mascara. Walker pulled Alex into the hall.

"I don't know Alex maybe we should keep Angela home." Walker suggested, Alex's eyes widened. 

"Walker you can't be serious. Angela would be devastated, not to mention embarrassed. Come on Walker it's just a date." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Walker spoke, but Alex's attention was turned back to Angela and she didn't hear. The doorbell rang Alex rushed to assist Angela with the finishing touches.

"I'll get that." Walker announced and made his way to the front door. Walker opened the door a tall kid, with long wavy blonde hair stood on the other side.

"Hi, I'm Jack McGregor, Angela's date." He greeted 

"Ranger Walker, Angela's father come in." Walker offered.

"Texas Ranger huh? Pretty cool." Jack played naïve studying Walker. 

"Yeah…cool." Walker became nervous, he wished the girls would hurry up. 

"Are you driving?" Walker asked.

"Yes sir, and I've had my licenses for over a year now." Jack informed, his gaze now drifted up the steps. He wondered where Angela's room was. 

"What time is the movie over?"

"11:30 sir." 

"Have her home by midnight."

"Yes sir." At that moment Angela came down followed by Alex.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes I am. Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Angela called as she left with Jack.

****

Half and hour earlier

"Jack are you sure you know where you're going?" Angela asked after driving for half and hour Angela felt a little lost.

"I know where I'm going." Jack assured.

"We're going to be late for the movie, I think you missed the turn." Angela was nervous, she despised being lost.

"We're not going to the movie." Jack informed. Angela glanced sideways at Jack, unaware of these new plans.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Jack pulled into the parking lot of an abandon warehouse he pulled out a gun from his leather jacket.

"Plans changed. Now be a good little girl, I promise we don't want to hurt you, just make your dad hurt." Angela's breath began to speed up.

"We? Wait why my dad?" Angela stumbled over her speech.

"We as in me and my dad, and your dad because your dad is the reason my mom is not around. Your dad hurt us, and it's only revenge we're not going to hurt you. Now get out of the car." Jack kept the gun trained on Angela as he got out and around to Angela's door. He grabbed her by the arm and pressed the gun to her back.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered in her ear, as his dad came out of the warehouse.

"That's my boy. Bring her into the warehouse, and tie her up will wait till about one before making the call." His father instructed. Tears began to run down her check she wanted so bad to be home now.

"Don't cry Angela. We won't hurt you, we just want to see your father sweat that's all." Mr. McGregor chuckled, Angela sniffled, she wasn't going to let this man get the satisfaction of her tears.

"Come on." Jack urged and Angela began her way towards the dark, drafty, and abandon warehouse, with a gun square in back. 


	4. The Clock Strikes 12

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Sorry about the editing. Thanks for the reviews.

****

Chapter 4

The Clock Strikes Twelve

Walker sat in the living room, sipping at his coffee 12:10. Where was she? Alex had gone to bed at 11 asking Walker to wake her up when Angela got home. Walker got up and walked to the window for about the 20th time. Nothing, no car in the driveway or coming up the street. Walker stepped out onto the porch, he remembered when Alex came out and announced she was having a baby. Walker loved Angela but his greatest fear was someone using her as bait, he was fortunate enough that no one had touched her yet. There had been several attempts, many have gotten close, but they never really got her. Walker laughed at himself.

"Come on Walker get a grip." Walker assured. He walked back into the house he decided he should call Trivete who was on an all night stake out. 

"Trivete." Trivete answered in a groggy tone. 

"Hey Trivete it's Walker."

"Walker what are you doing up?" 

"Angela went on her first big date, she's late." Walker replied, he heard a light chuckle on the other end.

"How late?"

"Ten minutes." This time a snort.

"Relax Walker." This time it was Walker's turn to snort.

"Gee thanks Trivete." 

"Walker I got to I got a suspect on the move." Trivete quickly hung up, and Walker went back to pacing the living room. 

12:31-12:37-12:40. Alex came down at 12:43.

"Walker is Angela not back yet?" She asked groggily. 

"Not yet." Alex joined Walker on the couch, she had a mug herself.

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to here all about Angela's date." She explained, even though Walker didn't ask for one. 

12:55 

"She's practically an hour late." 

"You don't think something happened do you?" Alex asked, more awake now, and more alert.

"I don't know." Walker sighed.

12:57

Walker got up and went over to the window.

"Maybe the movie ran late." Alex offered. Walker put down his mug, he was shaking too much. Alex was trying to be so optimistic, and he could only imagine the worse.

_They're stranded somewhere, they got held up by some gang, they got caught in a drive by shooting. _Yet the truth was far from Walker's mind.

At 1:01 the phone rang. Walker answered.

"Angela?" He answered with a frantic tone.

"No, but the man whose got her." It felt as if someone had delivered a punch to his stomach. Walker collapsed into the chair next to him, his hands began to tremble. He caught Alex out of the corner of his eye, she grew pale, and gravely concerned.

"Who is this?" Walker demanded.

"As I already informed you, the man whose got your daughter."

****

I know I'm cruel and leaving y'all hanging. In the next chapter I'll put the entire phone call. Keep the reviews coming! 


	5. Send an Angel for Angela

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews-sorry about the editing.

****

Chapter 5

Send an Angel for Angela

Walker's gripped tightened on the receiver as if he could choke the man on the other line.

"What do you want?" Walker snapped growing impatient by each passing, agonizing second. The voice on the other line chuckled. Alex got up and moved closer kneeling on the floor next to Walker searching his eyes for answers.

"I just want you to suffer." Said the man as if already getting satisfaction out of the tone of Walker's voice.

"How?" Walker wanted nothing else on Earth other than having his daughter back. His mind flashed back to when the senator had his daughter kidnapped he now knew how the senator felt.

"I know you've met my son…Jack McGregor…your daughters date. I'm sure the last name has to be familiar, you can recall my wife the one you killed Emily McGregor." Walker's mind once again flashed back a couple of years, Angela was about seven when he took on the McGregor case. Now it was all coming clear.

The McGregor was your average distorted family, Dad dealt drugs, Mom was addicted, and the son was an innocent bystander who idolized his father and all his belongings were bought with drug money. He remembered Emily McGregor once the most highly acclaimed chef in Dallas, but when her habit was released to the press her life was turned upside down. Her husband, James McGregor, was never addicted just dealt, he was one of those low profile dealers almost untraceable. He never did a drug deal in the same place and he went by the name of J no one could trace him. He was very elusive and almost impossible to catch, and when his son Jack came around he was even more careful. One day though he slipped, the rangers had traced a new shipment of drugs across the border, and into McGregor's residence. Jack was in school when they did the bust, they came in, arrested Emily, and confiscated the drugs. Emily was to drugged to confess anything so the rangers decided she had to be the dealer (James had stepped out just before the bust, and no one was aware until later that there was a family). After that day contacts reported that J had stepped down from the business and started life somewhere else. Emily went to a hospital for drug treatment, but it was to late, she died three months after the drug bust. Walker wondered if Jack knew the truth.

"Well…" Walker was amazed of how much he though in such a short period of time. 

"Yeah I remember, but I didn't kill your wife." Walker was tired of these games he wanted his daughter. "What do you want?" He repeated.

"Two million dollars, which is what I lost because of you, delivered to the dump right outside our kid's school, Jack will pick it up, any funny business and I pull the trigger that I got pressed against your girl's temple understood?" Walker shattered the mug in his hand, Alex raced to clean it up.

"I understand." 

"Once that goes without a hitch will contact you again."

"Let me speak to Angela!" Walker demanded, Alex was soaking the coffee up off the carpet she looked up into Walker's eyes. There was a pause on the other line when he heard a faint whimper.

"Daddy?" Angela's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Angela, angel baby its me, what's going on?" A long pause followed the question.

"There is a gun to my head and…" The phone was taken away and James McGregor got back on.

"Now you have your instructions, and if you don't do as told I will pull the trigger." Walker could hear sobbing in the background before the phone clicked dead.

Walker hung up the phone, Alex had stopped cleaning and was studying Walker closely.

"Say a prayer Alex, say a prayer that God delivers an angel to Angela." Alex then cried in Walker's lap, as Walker placed a call to the rangers. 

****

Well what do you think? I told you I'd get you the whole call in, sorry it took about a month to update-New Year's resolution "update stories more often" but nobody really does keep those. Please R/R.


	6. A Living Nightmare

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the editing.

****

Chapter 6

A Living Nightmare

Angela was blessed that she had yet been kidnapped, but because of that she lived quite a sheltered life. Her parents were always intimidated by the fact that someone might kidnap her and use her to get back at her parents….like now. Alex had not been very open on details of her kidnappings, but Angela was aware of the fact of how people would kidnap her to get back at Walker. Aunt Sydney had taught Angela some self-defense moves, but Jack had caught her by surprise and now it was to late. Angela sat tied to a chair in the drafty warehouse. She had gotten to speak with her dad for awhile, but that was it. Now there was a gun pressed against her head, and she was hungry.

"I'm hungry." Angela whispered. The McGregor's exchanged glances.

"Let her eat." Jack supported, he had been avoiding eye contact with Angela the entire time.

"Get her something to eat, but don't untie her wrist we don't want her trying anything funny." Angela had not thought of attempting to escape, but now that he made that suggestion it got her wheels turning. Jack went back into the shadows of the warehouse, Angela heard the sound of a cooler opening and closing and Jack returned with a club sandwich. Angela looked at him suspiciously.

"It doesn't contain anything, come on open up." Angela cautiously opened her mouth, she was hungry. Jack knelt beside her, feeding her the club sandwich only when she asked for a bite. Angela only ate half the sandwich though, Jack kept asking if she was sure if she was full, she finally assured him she was. Jack went to put up the sandwich and returned back to her side. Angela was fighting back the urge to cry, she was tired, but she didn't want to sleep, if only she could be in her home…

"I'm so sorry…" Jack whispered and reached up to touch her. Angela jerked away as best as she could. James McGregor let out a laugh before taking Angela's face in his free hand.

"Now come on be a good girl." He was running his fingers through Angela's dirty blonde hair. She wanted to cry she didn't not like Jack or his dad touching her at all. Jack traced the frame of her face, while his dad continued to play with her hair.

"What a beautiful little girl." James commented. "You couldn't possibly be the daughter of Ranger Walker." Angela shrunk back, but James grabbed her and yanked her back upright.

"Dad please…" Jack begged.

"She's Walker's daughter Jack don't you forget that, her dad is the reason your mom left. Now she may look pretty, but that's it, inside she's just like her dad." James reminded, Jack stiffened. "Don't think your mother's ever coming back either." Both Jack and Angela looked up at McGregor. "Walker killed her. You're old enough to know the truth now." Jack looked stunned, his expression then turned to pure hatred.

"Ranger Walker killed Mom?" James McGregor nodded. Jack then turned to Angela. "_Your dad killed my mom?" _Angela would shake her head no if she could, but tears just began to build up in her eyes.

"No….my dad would never kill anybody…" Angela paused, true her father had killed a few men in the past, but only in self-defense.

"See boy, she knows. Her old man did kill your mother in cold blood." James persisted.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Angela cried. 

"SHUT UP!" James snapped, hitting Angela across her face. Jack showed no sign of remorse, he stared at Angela as if it were her who killed his mother.

"Jack my dad would never kill your mom." Angela cried.

"I thought I told you to shut up." James pressed the gun against Angela's head harder and she began to cry harder. Jack just got up and walked away, back into the shadows of the warehouse. 

****

Well what do y'all think? R/R and please no flames thanks!!


	7. Lean on a Ranger

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Trivette's and Gage's kids are mine. 

****

Chapter 7

Lean on a Ranger

Walker's first move was to contact his team. Gage answered his cell on the first ring he was obviously pulling an all nighter and trying to get the newest addition to their family asleep.

"Walker its about one am is everything all right?" Sydney had picked up the phone and listened in as Walker briefed the two on the situation.

"Oh gosh Walker…let us get the kids together and will be there as soon as possible." Gage explained as he and Syd hung up. Walker than called Trivette who was on his way home. 

"I'm coming, let me go home check on my family and I'll be there." With that Walker hung up, Alex had cleaned up the mess, her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she watched Walker pace the living room. 

"Walker what's going on?" She demanded.

"Alex do you remember the McGregor case?" Alex nodded. "Well James McGregor the evasive drug dealer is back….and his son was our daughter's date." A huge lump welled up in Alex's throat she said nothing, waiting for Walker to finish. "They kidnapped Angela and now they have her being held at gunpoint…" Walker's voice drifted up as he heard the Gage's suburban pull up. Gage was carrying a sleeping three year old Nicholas and was followed by a talkative seven year old Nicole. Sydney was carrying their overnight bags and a sleeping six-month old Courtney. Alex helped Sydney get the kids settled in the upstairs entertainment den while Gage and Walker sat out on the porch waiting for Trivette. Trivette pulled up in his truck, Erica was in the front seat, and Ruth and five year old Brandon were in the back. It was obvious that all the rangers were concerned over their own children's safety. Ruth led Brandon up the steps as Sydney and Alex came back down to join everyone in the living room, Alex went to the kitchen to retrieve some refreshments and snacks and Erica joined her to offer her friend some comfort.

"So what do you want to do Walker?" Gage asked.

"I want to strangle the son of a…."

"Hey, hey Walker we have kids upstairs remember." Trivette reminded, Walker nodded an apology. "Now we got to think of this logically we can't go around Dallas waving our guns and breaking in to every possible hide out, we got to think this through. Now what exactly did McGregor demand?" Walker repeated the conversation he had earlier. 

"I don't understand why James McGregor would risk coming back to Dallas with his son." Sydney said.

"He blames me for the death of his wife." Walker said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"That's impossible Mrs. McGregor died of a drug overdose, James would know that no doubt he could recognize an addict." Trivette recalled.

Erica and Alex returned placing the refreshments on the coffee table they both listened in. 

"It could simply be an excuse to get his son to side with him we don't really know." Sydney added. Walker nodded he picked up an oatmeal cookie Angela had baked yesterday. A baby began to cry upstairs, Gage went upstairs to get Courtney. 

"What about our kids will McGregor go after them." It was evident in Erica's tone that she was scared for her children's safety.

"McGregor didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure he just wanted to seek revenge on me." Alex walked over to join Walker by his side, and Gage returned cradling Courtney. The rangers stood circling the coffee table not sure on what to do next.

****


	8. Have Mercy on Me

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I skipped two days to make the story flow better…if anything important happened in those two days it will come up in later chapters.

****

Chapter 8

Have Mercy on Me

Jack shifted the wait of his backpack to his left shoulder, he lowered his gaze as he made his way into the school, he wondered if anybody knew. Nobody seemed to at least among the students, with one exception…Ruth Trivette. When she first saw him she didn't know how to react she was being tailed by two rangers who stared at him, but they couldn't do anything…not unless they wanted to risk Angela's life. The next time Ruth looked at him as if he were the scum of the earth, which is probably what she considered him, yet she didn't tell anybody, her dad probably told her not to. The next time it was clearly fear, and the third time it was pure hatred, but it wasn't until lunch that she gained the courage to approach him.

"Why." She hissed in a barely audible tone. Jack glanced up from his lunch that the cafeteria dared to call "food". 

"Why what?" Jack asked nonchanlanty eyeing the rangers.

"Why'd you take Angela." She demanded her tone still barely audible.

"Were not going to hurt her, but her dad killed my mom, we just want to get him a little scared."

"Well its done are you satisfied?"

"It's not up to me." Ruth looked like she was either going to burst into tears, or punch him square in the face.

"Uncle Walker would never kill your mom." She defended.

"You do know that Ranger Walker's killed people before?" Ruth stood momentarily in silence, before proceeding.

"Yes."

"Then what makes you think he didn't kill my mom." Ruth grew even angrier. 

"I hate you." She snarled.

"Never asked you to like me." Ruth was about to strangle him right there in front of hundreds of witness, but one of the rangers pulled her away and she went storming of hot tears trickling down her face. All eyes were on Jack who calmly returned to his meal as if nothing had happened. 

"_Two more hours."_ He reminded himself. _"Two more hours and we get our first pay." _

****

Two hours later

Jack slammed his locker shut, Ruth had sixth period off and she had already gone home. 

"Have mercy on me, I know I'm doing the right thing." Jack mumbled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, and made his way to the west wing exit where he could get easy access to the dumpster. Jack didn't even check to see if it was clear he just walked right up to the dumpster. A large red bag sat right beside the dumpster. Jack unzipped sure enough the money was there.

"Almost to good to be true." He said zipping up the bag, suddenly someone jumped him from behind, and pulled him up. Jack was staring right in the eyes of Ranger Walker. He struggled a little but the man holding him had a good hold, another ranger came running from behind the dumpster. Jack seized struggling, and stared hard and cold into Ranger Walker's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"Taking you hostage." Jack snorted.

"We have no money why else would we be demanding a ransom." 

"I think we can negotiate." Walker remained monotone, after all it wasn't the kid he was after.

"I ain't afraid to die." Jack stated.

"We aren't going to kill you." The other ranger assured.

"You may not but my dad will kill Angela." All eyes were focused now on Jack. "You think my old man was bluffing, he isn't afraid to kill anyone." Jack boasted.

"Then you'll take us to him."

"I ain't going to trade in my old man, and as I said I ain't afraid to die and there's nothing you can say that'd convince me to trade my dad in." Jack held his ground. The rangers exchanged weak glance. Jack realized even if they let him go they'd follow him, so he couldn't go home, he'd just call his dad to make sure he didn't kill the girl, then lay low for awhile.

"So what are you going to do now Ranger Walker?" Jack intimidated, smiling knowing he had Ranger Walker cornered. 

****

Sorry it took so long to update.


	9. An Eye for an Eye

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

****

Chapter 9

An Eye for an Eye

"He's late." James McGregor began to pace in front of Angela, checking his watch every five seconds. He stopped and stared at Angela, his cold eyes piercing her then he approached.

"My wife Emily always wanted a daughter." He began to stroke Angela's long dirty blonde hair. "Just like you. You can't possibly be Walker's daughter." He took a handful of her hair and smelled it. "You remind me of Emily you know." James then jerked Angela around so she could face him, he was way to close for comfort. James sat starring at Angela then kissed her on her cheek. Angela jerked her head away, and James only snickered before going back to his pacing. James's cell phone then rang; Jack's Cell was on the caller ID. 

"Jack."

"No." Ranger Walker answered.

"You're a dumb man Walker." He yanked Angela's hair and she let out a squeal. "Where's Jack?"

"I have him." James snickered.

"An eye for an eye huh Walker? I know you won't kill him, but there is no guarantee I can say the same thing about me." He aimed his gun at Angela again a small whimper slipped from her lips. "You have such a beautiful daughter Walker…Such a shame." A shot rang through the air, Angela screamed as the bullet pierced her in the shoulder. 

"ANGELA!" Walker yelled.

"She's alive…for now…return my boy with the money and you can have your daughter back…but you better hurry Walker she's loosing a lot of blood." With that McGregor hung up. 

---

Trivette watched his partner as he hung up and threw the cell phone against the wall.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he watched his cell phone hit the floor in hundreds of pieces. 

"Dang it I didn't think he'd shoot her, I'd thought he give a warning." Walker growled at his stupidity. "Were going through with the plan we return Jack back and when Angela is safe we get in there and arrest him." Trivette and Gage nodded in agreement. Gage then took Jack and shoved him out toward the truck.

"Hey man you going to be ok?" Trivette asked.

"He shot her, he didn't kill her, but he shot her. We got to hurry Trivette." Trivette nodded as he and Walker made their way for the truck.

---

In the warehouse Angela sat in the chair, the loss of blood was starting to get to her as she drifted in and out. Her shoulder hurt so bad… she watched as James McGregor laughed at her and then… she passed out. 


	10. Only Time Can Tell

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two months if I take to long would someone please remind me! ThanksJ -Oh and I'm not a doctor so sorry if I mess something up.

****

Chapter 10

****

Only Time Can Tell

The sirens were just another noise in the background, Walker's body was numb it had been along time since he experienced this sensation, he rarely aloud his personal emotions to overwhelm him on the job. Walker nervously picked at his cuticles, if Angela ends up dead because of him how could he explain to Alex? Angela had been their life ever since she was born, despite the fact that their jobs consumed them Alex and Walker always made an extra effort to be there for Angela. Now in a time their daughter needed them the most they weren't there, and worse Walker had let her down. 

"Walker." Trivette shouted over the sirens as he pulled into the abandon parking lot of the warehouse, snapping Walker out of his trance. Walker leapt out of the truck before it came to a complete stop, luckily Gage and Sydney were there to block him, before he went charging into the warehouse making the situation worse. Rangers and Dallas Police surrounded the building, everyone looked at Trivette for instruction, due to the fact that Walker was incapable of making rational decisions. 

…Trivette studied the building, they knew Angela had been shot, and by now had lost a lot of blood, depending on where she was shot she may need immediate medical attention, but should they wait and try to negotiate McGregor out, or go in full invasion….

"MOVE IN!" Trivette ordered, the rangers and police invaded the warehouse on all angles weapons drawn, bursting down doors.

"TEXAS RANGERS!"

"DALLAS PD!" They swarmed the area like hungry bees in a hive looking for only two figures.

James cussed under his breath as he watched the rangers and police swarm in. What would be his next move? He noticed Angela's limp body, her chest slightly elevated with every breath. She was still alive. James snatched Angela, pressing her body against his, he drew his weapon and waited…waited for Walker to arrive. James would have his way…he would not let Walker take him alive….

Walker and Trivette moved through the warehouse, adrenaline pumping, every sense in Walker's body was tuned in. He noticed a slight movement from behind a row of musty boxes. Walker waved at his partner and they charged the point, guns drawn.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" Trivette and Walker simotaniously barked. There in the center of the room James McGregor stood with an unconscious, but alive, Angela pressed against him and used as a human shield. 

"No chance Walker, you ain't taking me alive." McGregor was at the brink of insanity.

"Drop the weapon McGregor." Walker repeated his eyes trained on the weapon hovering next to Angela's head.

"I'll kill her, then I'll kill myself I promise I will." McGregor threatened.

"DAD NO!" A voice called from the shadows of the warehouse. James whirled around to face the source.

"Jack?" The father called out in concern, a shot ripped through the air, James had let his guard down for a second, and Walker used that to his advantage without hesitation. One shot…square in the head. Jack let out a scream as his father collapsed to the floor, his blood pouring out onto Angela, Walker raced over scooped up his daughter and ran for his truck. Trivette close behind him. 

"Take the kid into custody and take care of him!" Trivette ordered as he trailed Walker out to the truck, gesturing toward McGregor's corpse. 

"Hurry Trivette." Walker snapped, cradling his teenage daughter in his arms. "Angela, sweetheart, you hear me wake up angel please!" Walker pleaded as Trivette turned on the sirens and raced to the nearest hospital.

Alex burst through the door, paying little consideration to anyone around her, her close friends Syd and Erica did their best to keep up with Alex's pace.

"Walker?" She cried when she spotted her husband, pacing outside the OR.

"I don't know Alex, they haven't said anything, the doctors are with her now." Alex's knee's buckled, Walker struggled to support her, resting her in the nearest chair.

"Oh God." Alex whimpered. "Please God, don't take Angela she's all we have." 

"Amen." Walker whispered. Walker had never been as religious as Alex and Angela, being raised on an Indian reservation, yet being only half-Indian had effected his beliefs. He shared the same amount of respects with God as he did with the Indian spirits, but he couldn't say he ever preferred one over the other. One of Angela's doctors emerged from the OR. By now the Gage's and Trivette's were accumulated outside the door. The doctor looked up at the group, but showed no expression.

"Ranger Walker?" Walker ceased his pacing and approached the doctor, pulling his wife up beside him.

"I'm Ranger Walker this is my wife Alex." 

"Ma'am." He acknowledged.

"How is she?" Alex demanded, skipping pleasantries. 

"She lost a lot of blood, we were able to remove the bullet, and she is now in stable condition, were giving her a blood transfusion, but other than that we can't do much only time can tell." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." Walker thanked as the doctor retreated back into the OR.

"Only time can tell." He repeated as he and the rest of the group made there way back to the waiting room.


	11. Daddy's Angel

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Be happy I updated in less than a month!! The end of the story tell me if you want another story, and if you have any other ideas for future ficsJ -Please!!

****

Chapter 11

Daddy's Angel

It was warm, Angela stood in the middle of a meadow, a fawn passed by and rabbits hopped passed, and Angela sat basking in the sun. A man approached her.

"Angela."

"Grandpa?" Alex's dad smiled at his granddaughter and then embraced her in a hug only a grandpa could offer.

"It so gorgeous here Grandpa I don't want to leave!" Angela was taking in every piece of the breath-taking meadow.

"You have to Angel." Angela looked puzzled up at her grandpa. "It's not your time to die, your parents still need you, you still have yet to attribute to the world you have to go back." Angela hugged her grandpa.

"I understand, I love you."

"I love you to Angela." 

***

Angela woke up doctors and nurses surrounded her all had looks of relief plastered on their faces.

"Welcome back Miss Walker." One of the doctors greeted. "We almost lost you for awhile." Angela smiled, she was extremely tired.

"Where are my parents?"

"They're right outside, I'll go get them." One of the doctors offered. Walker and Alex came racing into the room, no doubt they were told of their daughter's tango with death. Angela sat up with the help of her nurse's and outstretched her arms. Alex cried onto Angela's shoulder, Angela kissed her father on the forehead, then her mother on the nose.

"Oh Angela we thought we lost you!" Alex cried. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Angela smiled.

"I don't plan to." She whispered. Walker stepped back a little, he was blaming himself for all that happened.

"Daddy?" Angela whispered, Alex turned to where Walker was standing.

"I'm sorry angel." Walker then slipped out the door. Angela turned puzzled towards her mother.

"He blames himself for what happened to you." Angela shook her head as tears ran down her cheek. 

"It wasn't his fault, and I'd never blame him." Alex smiled, kissed her daughter on the cheek and followed Walker out.

"Walker…" She called, Walker turned in her direction. "She doesn't blame you." Walker turned back toward the wall.

"We were so close Alex….so close…so close to…." 

"But we didn't Walker, and she's with us now, now come on." Alex pulled lightly on Walker's arm. Inside Angela's room, Angela sat up to embrace her dad.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She cried.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, a smile snuck across Walker's face. "And no dating until your married." Angela laughed.

"I can live with that."

****

I know kind of a mushy ending, buy hey what can I say its my ficJ Tell me if you want another story and what'd y'all like to see in it. – Thanks!


End file.
